


In a Heartbeat

by zepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Closested!Dean, Crushes, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In a heartbeat - Freeform, Junior High, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Preteen!Cas, Sad, closeted!Cas, preteen!Dean, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zepptraxx/pseuds/zepptraxx
Summary: *Based off the short film “In a Heartbeat”*Dean, a closeted boy, runs the risk of being outed by his own heart after it pops out of his chest to chase down Castiel, the angel of his dreams.





	In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312273) by Beth David and Esteban Bravo. 



Dean Winchester sprinted to the front entrance of Newgate Junior High and in a rushed panic, he hastily leaped towards the nearest bush, ducking his head down so his wild hair couldn't be seen.

Breathing heavily, he clutched at his chest and prayed that his obnoxious lungs would calm and be quiet just until _he_ passed.

But Castiel Novak was much too absorbed in his novel to pay attention to the cowering green-eyed boy hiding nearby.

After Cas was far enough away, Dean scrambled up the nearest tree.

His Converse sneakers failed to grip against the rough bark of the tree, but he made it to a low branch all the same; just in time to see Castiel walk by.

The angel had his nose buried deep into his book, but he still managed to casually throw and catch an apple.

Cas spun the ruby red apple on his finger, undoubtedly smirking at achieving that talent.

Dean smiled warmly at how handsome he was. His dark hair was parted and combed in an extremely careful way, and his blue eyes sparkled like a pair of jewels against his blue t-shirt. 

Dean sighed to himself and reached for the tree trunk for support to climb higher, but—just his luck! A loud _thump_ was heard as he hit his head against a higher branch, and Dean wasn't sure if his head or heart was pounding louder as he fled behind the tree truck for cover. 

Castiel immediately turned towards the commotion, and Dean silently cursed himself and his wretched heart for, quite literally, pumping against his chest.

In a hurried fashion, he pressed both hands down on his chest.

 _Quiet!_ He swore in his head.

The heart's beating became muffled, and that was enough for Cas to shrug off the disturbance he had heard.

As soon as Castiel walked away, Dean's heart wormed it's way through his hands and _popped out of his chest_! He couldn't believe his eyes! But he had to admit the thing was pretty adorable. Its eyes were wide with joy and its mouth panted excitedly.

Its little hand gripped Dean's finger with a fraction of its strength and tried to pull him out of the tree. Dean resisted, pulling his hand free. He started to panic as he realized the heart had just hurtled through the air and right into Castiel's hand, replacing the apple he had been throwing. 

The angel was, of course, oblivious and continued on with throwing Dean's heart and catching it as if nothing had changed. 

Dean rushed out of the tree and pressed a hand through his untamed hair—now covered in leaves—as he ran up to Cas. How was he supposed to get his heart back now?

Even if he managed to work up the courage to shyly ask, _Hey, can I have my heart back?,_  that wouldn’t work at all!

Castiel was about to take a bite of what he thought was his apple just as the heart was about to give him a big wet _smooch_ on the lips. Dean yelped and slapped his hand onto Castiel's in hopes of catching the heart. 

He was holding hands with Cas!

The angel and him shared a surprised look, and the hunter smiled sheepishly as he took his hand back awkwardly. He wanted to give him a hundred thousand apologies but his mouth clamped shut as his ears turned pink.

The heart popped out of Cas' novel and Dean grabbed for it, leading to a cat-and-mouse chase where Dean ran around Cas, reaching desperately for his heart back.

When he'd finally caught his stupid heart, he found his arms wrapped around Cas' neck and their noses just barely touching. They wouldn’t break eye contact. Dean's foot was popped in the air and he gloomingly thought how much of a chick flick moment this was. 

At first, the two remained like that for what felt like an eternity, but Dean felt people approaching and jumped from Cas' arms, throwing himself into the nearest garbage bin.

Cas collected himself and waved nonchalantly to a classmate walking by. His eyes lingered longingly and curiously on the bin where Dean was. He was just about to help him when the bell rang.

He lingered a second more, thought better of it, and sulked on to the school doors.

Dean's heart pried itself out of the trash can, pulling Dean along with it. Dean was probably going to puke as he saw he was hovering an inch off the ground, but held on to his breathless heart instinctively.

It excitedly flew towards Castiel, but Dean wasn't having any of it. He jerked the heart away from Cas, but the heart sped on, determined to reach the angel.

Dean's foot caught on a rock wedged in the ground, and he and the heart tumbled through the air.

His heart brushed a small hand against Cas' soft and clean hair through the fall and began to fly off again; this time without Dean.

Dean groaned softly and picked himself up off the sidewalk and just managed to see the heart slip inside with Cas.

The boy mumbled a string of curses he'd heard his father always grumbling on especially drunken nights and stumbled up the steps towards the door. 

He ran in just to see Cas had fallen on the ground, papers scattered aimlessly around him, and his annoying heart _cuddling_ Castiel. 

Dean grabbed at his heart hurriedly and got a strong hold on half of it. The heart cried out and clung onto Cas, trying to pull them together. Castiel finally stared at the other boy, while Dean avoided eye contact, embarassed and afraid of the whole situation.

That's when both boys could hear the whispers and scoffing of other students around them.

Their noses were high and they wrinkled them in disgust and confusion as they eyed the two boys on the ground. Both boys looked at the stares, scared of the judgement that reeked of their peers.

Dean wanted to cry as his fellow classmates whispered about him. But seeing Cas outright _refuse_ to look at him hurt even more than some stupid judging homophobes. The angel looked ashamed to even be seen with Dean. 

Dean's bottom lip quivered, but instead of letting the tears spill out and let his school have yet another reason to bully him, he jerked harder and harder onto his heart until it tore in half.

He held onto his half and ran out the doors, his vision blurry and slick with tears. 

Castiel gently caught the other half, and carefully cradled it to his chest, ashamed of himself.

Dean brushed his hands over his half of his heart and leaned against the tree. He guessed this was what  _literal_ heartbreak felt like.

He let the tears slip down his cheeks considering he couldn't make a fool out of himself if he was alone.

A figure came into view, however, and when Dean's eyes carried over to the newcomer, it was none other than Castiel himself.

Dean turned his head away and grimaced as he cleaned up his tear-stained cheeks. 

He hoped Cas was just going to pass by, maybe never talk to him again. 

Oh, _man_ , was he wrong.

The blue-eyed angel sat down next to him and reached for Dean's hands, but Dean flinched away.

When he looked up, Cas was offering a soft and genuine smile; one he'd never seen before. He slowly uncovered his broken heart again and offered it to Castiel. The angel pressed the other half into his hands and gracefully held onto his hands as the heart pieced itself together again. 

Two blinking eyes came into shape on the pink heart, soon accompanied by a wide smiling mouth.

Castiel quietly sat himself next to Dean, and the freckled boy inched closer, smiling with a light blush on his cheeks.

Cas shared an equal expression, eyeing Dean with a look he only reserved for him.

Dean's heart began to glow with a soft warmth against his jacket, and as the two stared at each other, they both did not notice a second heart appearing against Castiel's shirt, it's glow equally as warm.

The two boys sat there under the oak tree for a very long time, their unwavering hearts finally intertwining as they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I created this fic after watching the short film it's based off of for the purpose of how much it reminded of Deancas (Destiel). I did not create the plot. I merely rounded the story to go with the characters and world of Supernatural. Thank you and please watch the film, it's so beautiful!  
> \- Ange


End file.
